


Связаны

by Strawberry_Hope



Series: Близнецы увлечены шибари [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Brother/Brother Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Shibari, Sibling Incest, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Twincest, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Данте стоит и мнётся перед комнатой Вергилия. В руках у него моток красной верёвки, а в груди бушующее сердце. Он сглатывает вязкий ком слюны, кратко стучится в дверь и тут же заходит внутрь, не давая себе более и одного шанса на отступления.А что случиться далее, мы с вами сейчас и узнаем.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Близнецы увлечены шибари [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851202
Kudos: 18





	Связаны

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [捆绑游戏](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728276) by [Prozaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco)



Кожа покрылась мелкими мурашками, но не от гуляющего по комнате сквозняка, а от сильнейшего напряжения. Весь Данте будто один большой оголённый нерв, и он дрожал, кажется, от малейшего взгляда леденистых глаз, брошенного на лопатки или сведённые вместе кисти. Не нужна даже повязка на глаза для остроты ощущений: пелена возбуждения искажала увиденное до размытых неопознанных пятен. Мужчина дышал громко и часто, пытаясь вобрать в себя хотя бы необходимый объём воздуха, но тот был настолько горяч, что опалял рот, горло и лёгкие.

— Данте, — позвал брат откуда-то сбоку, — посмотри на меня.

Вергилий довольствовался видом изнывающего в пороке близнеца, который настолько погряз в собственном желании, что теперь даже такой элементарный _приказ_ вызвал у него затруднения. Охотник рассеянно оглянулся по сторонам в поисках брата, но перед глазами стояла лишь рябь. Было горячо, слишком горячо даже для него. Не спасало и то, что Вергилий не позволил ему раздеться, связав прямо так.

Сам процесс связывания был непростым испытанием: всё происходило в полной тишине, пока старший близнец искусно стягивал его тело верёвкой, плетя по памяти узлы на груди, прессе, спине и сведённых за нею руках. И безмолвие брата давило на младшего, поскольку слух полностью пленил тихий шорох верёвки, и мысли в голове снова и снова крутились вокруг того, что должно произойти дальше. Как именно его свяжут? Можно ли будет двинуться с места, или Вергилий хочет полностью его обездвижить? Привязать, например, руки к изголовью кровати, ноги — к ножкам, а потом резко взять сзади, наказывая за слишком долгую нерешительность. Он бы определённо грубо схватил его бёдра, сжал бы до красных отметин, возможно даже царапин от демонических когтей, после вошёл резко, выбивая из груди удивлённый вскрик. О, боже, вдруг он обратится? Порвутся ли тогда неподготовленные к такому мышцы в угоду нечеловеческой похоти? Или же старший решил лишь подразнить его: свяжет и оставит глупого охотника, а сам будет с усмешкой смотреть на его мучения, дожидаясь услышать унизительную мольбу.

От грязных мыслей вперемешку с редкими выдернутыми из недр сознания воспоминаниями у Данте закружилась голова, сбилось дыхание и сладко потянуло в паху. Вергилий мог сотворить с ним всё что угодно, и младшему это нравилось. Нравилось и дразнящее предвкушение, и настоящие действия любовника: тот был уверен в каждом своём движении.

Вскоре старший закончил связывать грудь, торс и руки близнеца и был удовлетворён своей работой: уже разморённый брат выглядел просто прекрасно в плену верёвки без возможности коснуться себя и, заведённый от этого положения, заводил ещё и Вергилия. Данте тоже был доволен своей « _навязанной_ » скованностью: сквозь ткань футболки ощущалось крепкое плетение, что уж говорить о неприкрытой коже предплечий и запястий, которые сейчас приятно гудели от трения.

Околдованный похотью Данте не видел, где стоял брат, но точно почувствовал это и повернулся к нему всем корпусом, передвинув колено. Верёвка натянулась от этого движения, и мужчина застонал.

Старший с самодовольной улыбкой на устах подошёл к послушному младшему, чтобы положить свою ладонь на его раскалённую щеку. Костяшками огладил линию скулы и повёл руку вниз, мизинцем задевая дрожащий подбородок, а потом чуть отстранился, с упоением наблюдая, как партнёр потянулся вслед за его рукой. Сейчас брат в неге и ласковый, как большой любвеобильный пёс. В последний же раз Данте был взбешён, как дикий волк, и чуть не отгрыз ему палец за тот же самый жест.

— Ты помнишь правила, дорогой брат, — с явным превосходством произнёс воин и хищно сощурился.

Данте не сразу вспомнил, что от него хотят (неудивительно, прошло столько лет), а потом будто протрезвел и взглянул куда более ясно снизу вверх на возвышающегося прямо над ним брата. Сухой язык прилип к нёбу и совсем не хотел шевелиться, но он себя пересилил и хриплым дрожащим голосом произнёс:

— Прошу, Вергилий, пожалуйста… — Вергилий тут же довольно стянул с руки перчатку, обхватил его челюсть и надавил большим пальцем на горящие губы, раздвигая их и просовывая палец внутрь некогда болтливого рта.

Он надавил подушечкой пальца на шершавый язык, провёл по коронке зубов, погладил кожу внутренней стороны щеки, оттянул её в сторону и снова принялся играться с языком. Данте утробно постанывал — почти скулил — от каждого небрежного движения, а потом нарочно запрокинул голову для более удобного положения не руки, но чего-то более весомого и желанного.

— Изложи своё желание полностью, — старшему дорогого стоило сдерживать животный порыв повалить такого послушного любовника на пол и отыметь самым яростным способом, но вместо этого он вынул палец из плена рта и стал ожидать ответа.

Совсем не помогало выдержке то, как Данте снова заскулил и прильнул щекой к ласковой руке, целуя и вылизывая. Вергилий второй рукой оторвал брата от этого занятия и уже двумя ладонями сжал голову младшего, не давая смотреть куда-либо ещё помимо себя. Близнец с всеобъемлющей нежностью взглянул ему прямо в глаза и произнёс:

— Хочу ощутить тебя в себе, — и старший отпустил его из захвата, но охотник не успел огорчиться.

Вергилий принялся расстёгивать свою ширинку прямо перед носом младшего. Тот хотел подтянуться вперёд и помочь в столь важном деле губами, но сдержал порыв, помня правила. Никакой неразрешённой инициативы. Полное подчинение. Не скрывать, что становится слишком (слишком больно, слишком плохо, слишком _хорошо_ ). Ну и что-то ещё… на самом деле он не так хорошо помнил правила.

Мужчина с нетерпением ждал узреть возбуждённый член перед лицом и, наконец, увидел. Он ожидаемо стал больше, но по-прежнему был великолепен в своём совершенстве. Большой и напряжённый с проступающими голубыми венами и налитой кровью головкой — Данте даже спустя более двадцати лет помнил, каков его солоноватый вкус, насколько он тверд, упруг, горяч и тяжёл, что в руке, что во рту, что _внутри_. Как же не терпелось снова ощутить плоть брата в себе.

Данте поднял вопрошающий взор на Вергилия, ожидая, когда тот опрокинет его на пол или прикажет лечь на кровать, раздвинув ноги так широко, как это вообще возможно с его нечеловеческой гибкостью (младший совершенно забыл, что прямо сейчас в него нельзя было войти из-за одежды). Но вместо этого брат положил ладонь ему на затылок и, зарываясь пальцами в длинные белые пряди, надавил. Тогда охотник понял и облизнулся перед тем, как вобрать покрасневшую головку в рот и ощутить всю приятную тяжесть органа губами.

Мужчина позволил себе приглушённо простонать, когда брат так старательно сжал его, глядя прямо в глаза. Вообще, связанный раскрасневшийся Данте с половым органом во рту — это уже достойная причина потерять самообладание. Только Вергилий был упрям и продолжал держаться. Он положил вторую руку на голову, полностью контролируя угол и глубину проникновения. Не хотелось, чтобы этот неугомонный идиот вобрал слишком много сразу же и поперхнулся, как в прошлый раз.

Вергилий двигал бёдрами плавно и неспешно, будто в танце. Головка ритмично очерчивала опухшие губы, пачкая их естественной смазкой, а потом проскальзывала меж ними, исчезала в жарком пространстве и красиво оттягивала щёку. А Данте ухитрялся стонать, несмотря на заполненный рот, и поддаваться вперёд, игнорируя боль в связанных за спиной руках. Ему было очень хорошо даже от такой пошлой стимуляции чувствительной оральной зоны, так ещё он ощущал крепкую хватку близнеца у себя на голове, а вместе с тем — ласковое поглаживание второй щеки. И этот невообразимый и неповторимый запах секса с Вергилием. Смесь тотального подчинения, жестокости и трогательной заботы. Ещё немного, и он спустит в штаны прямо так, стоя на коленях и самозабвенно отсасывая старшему брату, ни разу к себе не прикоснувшись. Это возбуждало ещё сильнее, однако он всё же не хотел ограничиваться одним минетом после столь длительной паузы в их неоднозначных отношениях.

Улучив момент, к недовольству близнеца, Данте отстранился от пульсирующего желанного органа, не давая снова просунуть его к себе в рот, а вместо этого прижимаясь к нему щекой. Он, глядя в такие же затуманенные желанием глаза, глухо произнёс:

— Завладей мной… в-возьми меня, — смысл слов не сразу доходит до Вергилия, а когда он осознаёт сказанное, то уже не может сдержать мощного порыва.

— Хорошо, Данте, — он рычит и отстраняется от брата, глядя в его перепачканное предэякулятом лицо, и после такого отыгрывать мнимую безучастность невозможно.

Он стремительно обходит брата и опускается на колени за его спиной. Младший не успевает хоть как-то среагировать, а сильные руки уже впечатывают его лицо в пол. Штаны не снимаются — они просто разрезаются по шву сзади и за считанные секунды спадают до обратной стороны колена, а между ягодиц идеально ложится горячая плоть. Данте тут же стонет и сам прижимается щекой к полу сильнее, ему отчаянно хочется прикрыть лицо руками, но красная верёвка надёжно фиксирует их за спиной. Рвать её против правил, но ему и не хочется этого делать. Мужчина ощущает шлепок на ягодице за попытку заглушить стоны и умирает от ощущения того, как головка члена очерчивает линии вокруг ануса. И просто не может не податься копчиком назад, инициируя более тесное соприкосновение.

— Ты подготовился, — хрипло отмечает Вергилий и хвалит, — хороший мальчик, — от старого прозвища, нашептанного прямо на ухо, хочется провалиться сквозь землю, но вместе с этим Данте бы ни за что не согласился сейчас прерваться. Пускай прямо сейчас прямо в холле под ними появится очередной повелитель Ада с целью уничтожить здесь всё — охотник даже не пошевелится в его сторону, если это, конечно, не сторона Вергилия.

Старший входит без церемоний резко и почти на всю длину. Брат в ответ кричит, выгибается и отрывается грудью от горизонтальной плоскости, тогда любовнику приходится надавить на ложбинку между напряжённых лопаток, и тот с блаженным стоном опускается. Кончает, обильно пачкая семенем пространство под собой и лоскуты былой экипировки. Но это не повод останавливаться: Вергилий входит в расслабленное тело брата ритмично, глубоко и грязно, выскальзывая почти полностью и загоняя после на всю длину. Звук влажных шлепков заполняет комнату.

Данте приходит в себя не сразу. После бурного оргазма (всё-таки себе в брюки… в остатки брюк) он некоторое время просто наслаждается плавными движениями брата внутри, а также мнущими его бёдра и поясницу ладонями и только потом постепенно начинает подмахивать тазом в такт заданным размашистым движениям. Вергилий рычит, но вовсе не из-за недовольства своеволием брата, а от его неугомонного желания. Данте не прочь слушать такой голос брата вечно, и он просит об этом столь громко, что побуждает брата вновь склониться к уху, дабы подарить парочку бессловесных, считай, животных признаний.

Вергилий чувствует, как мышцы брата жадно сжимают его естество, и он просто в немом восторге от этой жадности. Кусает мокрую от пота шею сначала прямо под ухом, потом ближе к линии роста волос и, входя особенно глубоко и слыша протяжный стон под пошлый хлюпающий звук, прихватывает кожу на холке до алых капель крови, которую же самозабвенно слизывает. Младший зовёт брата по имени и ненасытно требует больше, сильнее, глубже, потому что это самый яркий момент за последние годы, и его хочется довести до максимума противоречивых ощущений.

Севшим голосом Данте просит, требует, умоляет стать ещё ближе, чем они есть, и для обычного человека это бы показалось глупым — _куда ещё ближе?_ , — но для сына Спарды это пустяковая задачка. Он чуть замедляется, слегка откидывается назад и тянет брата за веревку, отрывая от пола и насаживая на себя. Младший протяжно стонет и выгибается, потому что плоть под таким углом сильнее давит на простату, при этом натянутый канат сдавливает один из сосков. Но тут же вторая рука ложится на снова возбуждённый член и небрежно сжимает — это воспринимается чуть ли как не высшая мера поощрения. Из-за резких движений перчатка грубо царапает кожу, пальцы собирают секрет с головки и вдавливают его в твёрдый ствол. Мужчина в истоме закусывает губу до крови и прогибается, упираясь головой в надплечье брата. Он изгибается почти идеальной дугой, и все его мышцы дрожат от напряжения.

Когда старший входит особенно глубоко, то хватает верёвку чуть ниже лопаток, накручивает на ладонь и притягивает за неё партнёра ещё ближе к себе. Данте вскрикивает, но непонятно от чего: от боли из-за впившегося в грудь каната, от сильной стимуляции мужского начала и простаты, от горячего сбитого дыхания брата на ухо или просто от ощущения его присутствия в движениях, запахах, контроле.

Данте вовсе не жалел, что после долгих раздумий и нескольких провалившихся попыток отважился появиться на пороге брата с мотком зачарованной верёвки, пристыженно спрятанным за теперь уже широкой спиной. Он оказался не только принят со своими порочными желаниями, так ещё и разделил чужие, но будоражащие кровь не меньше собственных потаённых фантазий. Он был счастлив, получив внимание и даже подобную весьма своеобразную — «вергильевскую» — ласку, расплатившись той же монетой. А красные следы от зубов на шее, когтей на бёдрах и верёвки на руках даже вместе с болью и ломотой во всем теле после порой невообразимых позиций — лишь приятное напоминание о явственности событий этой ночи. Разве что любимые красные штаны было жалко, о чём и оповестил охотник своего любовника, когда тот, наконец, распутал все собственноручно затянутые узлы.

— В следующий раз приходи сразу голым, — прямо ответил Вергилий, ничуть не пристыженный своим поступком.

Сначала брат хотел возмутиться в ответ, а потом его вдруг проняло осознание.

« _В следующий раз_ », — эти слова отзываются радостным ликованием в сознании Данте. Ведь эти простые слова на самом деле значат очень многое для них двоих. Как минимум то, что этот следующий раз будет. Так сказал Вергилий, а это значит, что он больше никуда не убежит на двадцать лет воевать с бесами за силу, например.

Поддавшись душевному порыву, младший неуклюже обвивает вялыми, онемевшими руками шею близнеца и прижимается своими губами к его. Старший с усмешкой обнимает его за талию, прикрывает глаза и отвечает на медленный, ленивый и ласковый поцелуй.

**Author's Note:**

> У меня есть хед на то, что Данте стесняется сказать брату "Трахни меня", потому что он хороший мальчик.  
> В общем, работа была создана, чтобы пощекотать кинки. Спасибо за внимание.


End file.
